Beth Hunter
'''Elizabeth Ann "Beth" Hunter '''was the daughter of Graham Phillips and the stepdaughter of Amanda Vale. She's the stepsister of Amanda's children, Ryan Baker and Belle Taylor. She was also the wife of Jack Hunter and the ex-wife of Rhys Sutherland. She's the mother of Scott, Robbie, Kit, Henry and Matilda Hunter. She's the stepmother of Rhys' daughters, Laura DeGroot, Dani, Kirsty and Jade Sutherland. She's also the girlfriend of Tony Holden. Backstory Beth was born to Graham Walters and an unknown woman. Beth's mother later died and Beth lives a life. She met and married a man named Jack Hunter and together they have 5 children; Scott, Kit, Robbie, and twins, Henry and Matilda. They were a happy family until Jack died in 2002, leaving Beth and their children devastated. Before her husband's death, Beth knew that Jack had an affair with a woman named Valerie Squires, but didn't tell her children, as it will hurt their family. But Beth's eldest child, Scott knew about his father's affair and kept it secretly from his younger siblings, like his mother did. Storylines Beth arrives in Summer Bay and meets Rhys when their respective eldest children, Scott and Dani become a couple. When Kit arrives and begins drinking excessively, Rhys is on hand to support Beth. After Kit leaves for rehab, Beth and Rhys become a couple and Rhys later proposes. Following money troubles, Beth is forced to pull the rest of her children from their boarding schools and they all move in with the Sutherlands. In early 2004, Beth and Rhys marry in an intimate ceremony on the beach with most of the family attending and Alf Stewart and Colleen Smart as witnesses. The day is married when Rhys's daughter Kirsty elopes with her fiance Kane Phillips and argument ensues and Beth is forced to keep the peace. Beth and Rhy's marriage is tested numerous times by the many dramas of their combined brood, but nothing can prepare them for the return of Rhy's ex-wife, Shelley when Kirsty suffers kidney problems and needs a transplant. Rhys gradually falls in love with Shelley again and leaves Summer Bay, breaking Beth's heart. Wanting to move on with her life, Beth reverts to her previous married name and swaps houses with Sally Fletcher and Flynn Saunders. When her new neighbour, widower Tony Holden arrives with his two sons Jack and Lucas, Beth is taken with him and they become a couple. Graham Walters, Beth's father arrives in Summer Bay announcing he has sold his farm and when it is revealed he has married the much younger Amanda Vale, Beth is disgusted and constantly finds herself at odds with Amanda, as she had previously tried to manipulate Scott into believing she was pregnant. When Graham suffers a massive heart attack and recovers in hospital, he makes peace with Beth, telling her that he does not want to continue living should he suffer a relapse. Graham suffers another heart attack and is pronounced brain dead. Beth and Amanda battle over turning the machine off. Amanda wins the fight and is pleased as she is Graham's wife and needs to keep him alive in order to render the pre-nuptial agreement invalid and gain his assets. But Robbie later turns the machine off and Beth is shocked, but understanding. Beth tells Amanda she does not care about the money but wants Graham's war medals, which Amanda later gives her. Feeling trapped and longing to pursue her dreams of travelling the world, Beth is ready to go but Tony is firmly settled in Summer Bay. Tony supports her and she leaves to visit Scott and his wife Hayley Smith and their son, Noah in France then she visits Robbie, his wife Tasha and their daughter Ella in America. On the day Beth is due to return home, Kit goes into labour and Tony decides to wait for her to return. After Beth fails to appear, he assumes she has gone directly to the hospital and leaves to find her. On the way, Tony discovers a serious road traffic accident and is stopped by Jack, who is one of the police officers on the scene who tries to break it to him that the body recovered from the wreckage is Beth. Tony, Kit and Matilda are left devastated and a memorial service for Beth is held in Summer Bay before her body is buried in her home town of Adelaide.